


My Youtuber Life

by IrisM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisM/pseuds/IrisM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Boys. Both Single. 2 YouTube Channels. 2 Weekly Vlogs. 2 fans of Different Direction.<br/>Both boys are unknown to each other, yet shipped by almost everyone else. What happens though when their paths cross? Will they become everyone's OTP or will their ship sink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Harry's POV*

Hiiiiiii, my name is HarryVlogs and welcome to my channel. For those of you who have seen video's of me in the past year, thank you for sticking around. I love you.  
For those of you who recently joined me, thank you for giving me a chance. I hope that my video's will entertain you and brighten up your day. Also, I love you. 

For those of you who are on here longer, I'm sorry for repeating myself, but for those on here who just discovered my channel: I have two weekly Vlogs: Wacko Wednesdays and Sing along Saturdays. Wacko Wednesdays are the challenge vlogs, the getting to know me vlogs or us discussing any kind of topic. On Sing Along Saturdays, I will post a cover of a song. So as today is Wednesday, I will put up a fun vlog. I'm going to give 12 facts about myself! Why 12? Cause I'm random. Deal with it.

Before I start the video though, I wanted to tell you that I will also be singing a cover. I will put my cover at the end of this video, just in case people don't like my singing. That way you don't have to try and find the rest of the video. I'm smart like that! For all those impatient people out there: I will be singing Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus, but I'll be singing the Different Road version. Yes, Yes, I know... It's not Saturday but this is a gift from me to you, as a massive thank you for all your support in the year we spend together. Happy first birthday to HarryVlogs and to all of you! 

 

1) My full name is Harry Styles.  
2) I'm 19.  
3) My best friend's are Alfie Deyes, Zoe and Joe Sugg and Marcus Butler.  
4) I'm also good friends with Dan Howell and Phil Lester.  
5) I'm a huuuge fan of Different Road. I don't like picking a favourite, but since I know that you will ask me anyway, Niall Horan is my favourite.  
6) I'm an Aquarius.  
7) I tried out for the X-Factor in 2010, yes that is the exact year Different Road was formed. No, I never met any of the boys, so I don't know them and obviously I didn't make it to the live shows. I got through to Bootcamp, but that is where it ended for me. I'm not upset about that, since I get to sing on here.  
8) My favourite colours are blue and orange.  
9) I have dropped my sunglasses in the toilet. Twice. And I may have worn them afterwards.  
10) When I eat a Twix, I make sure I bite both of the fingers at the same to make sure neither of them get lonely.  
11) My most favourite collaboration to do was the 'YouTube Boyband Challenge' with Alfie, Joe and Marcus.  
12) I'm gay and single. I'm out and I'm proud. So yes, I like men, who doesn't? 

So that's me, what about you? Can you give me 12 facts about yourself? No matter how random they are, put them in the comments below. Also if you like this video, give it a thumbs up and subscribe. I like making new friends.

Enjoy the song and I will see you on Saturday!  
Cute as a button, Every single one of you! Byyyyeeee!!!!

Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
Got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby  
With me  
OooOooo

Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby  
With me  
OooOooo

 

*Michael's POV*

Is it hi or hey?  
What's up everyone!? MCRocks In The House! Welcome! Yes, I still use the same intro as a year ago and yes I still don't like it. You could say I'm too lazy to change it.

I can't believe I'm doing this for a year already! Wow! The moments we shared. We laughed, we cried, we giggled, we were being overly dramatic. Starting this YouTube Channel exactly a year ago was the best decision in my life. I'm grateful for all of you, new friends or old one's, I don't care. All of you are welcome on here. This is a collaboration between you and I.

So for those of you who don't know this, I put up two weekly vlogs. The first one is my Silly Sunday Vlog, that means, we talk about everything, I do dares you give me, answer your questions and talk about life. This is the vlog to get to know each other some more, to become the best of friends. My second vlog is Musical Monday. That means that I perform a song you guys asked me to sing. Sometimes I do it on my own, other video's I might ask the help of 5Sos.  
Today is a Silly Sunday video though, since it is Sunday. I will be giving you 12 facts about myself. I wanted to give you 20, but I got stuck at 12. After that I will give you a song. Yeah yeah, it's not Monday, but for the one year anniversary of my channel, the boys and I made a cover of Different Road's version of Teenage Dirtbag. So Happy Birthday to us! I also bought us a cake, it's a chocolate one. Wait I'll go get it.

Sooo, here it is, chocolate on the outside, chocolate on the inside. I love the YouTube channel logo on here. So I'll cut it in pieces and send you one through your screen. ENJOY THE AWESOME CAKE! I know I will! 

For now it is time to sit back and relax and enjoy the 12 facts about me, Michael Clifford.

1) My name is Michael Clifford.  
2) I'm 18 years old.  
3) I play guitar and sing backing vocals in a band called 5 Seconds of Summer. I started it with my best friends Ashton, Calum and Luke  
4) My best YouTuber friends are Troye Sivan and his little brother Tyde Levi.  
5) I'm a massive fan of Different Road. I don't really have a favourite, but I'm pretty sure you are all going to make me chose, so I'll pick Niall Horan.  
6) I'm a Scorpio.  
7) My favourite word is 'cheeseburger'.  
8) My favourite colour is blue, hence the blue hair I have now. For all of you wondering, yes I dye my hair frequently, in all different kind of colours. I'm cool like that.  
9) My lips are huge, I’m Mangelina Jolie.  
10) The verified tick on Twitter makes me feel like a majestical unicorn with a big horn.  
11) My favourite collaboration was the 'Different Road Tattoo's' video with Troye. Obviously.  
12) I'm single. Not necessarily looking, but if you find me a cute and funny boy, please let me know through twitter. 

So now I want to know all sorts of facts about you guys. It can be any kind of fact, just enlighten me about yourselves. Let's be friends forever and ever. You can leave those at the comments below, you can also give this a big thumbs up if you liked the video. Also, if you want to see more of my amazingly stupid and silly video's, you can subscribe down here. Pretty Please.

I'm going to leave you with our cover now. Enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow!  
Peace out! *Covers Screen With Hand*

(5 Seconds of summer pop up on the screen a few seconds later and start playing.)

Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin' 

Man I feel like mould  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lips starts to shake

How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about me

I've got two tickets to iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Like you

Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh yeah, dirtbag  
No she doesn't know what she's missin'


	2. Chapter 2

*Michael's POV*

~ Silly Sunday Vlog ~

Is it hi or hey?   
What's up everyone!? MCRocks In The House! Welcome! It's Sunday again, that means... YES! SILLY SUNDAY VLOG! WOOOOO! I hope you are just as excited about this as I am cause, well yeah... Otherwise I'm making a fool out of myself!

Today I'm going to do something I have never done before! Well, that's not true, cause I did this already... I'm just doing it with a different person. Well, not it... Cause she's a girl and we all know I don't like girls. 

Whatever! ZOE! Come out, come out wherever you are!

*Zoe jumps on Mike's lap*

So, Zoe, introduce yourself to the epic people on my channel! 

z: Hiiiiiiii epic people! I'm Zoe. Some of you may know me as Zoella! 

As you can see, the lovely Zoe is visiting me in Australia. We never met each other before, but we got internet buddies when I kind of begged her to follow me on twitter. She finally did, saw a few video's of mine, we started talking and BAM! Thankfully I'm not into girls, otherwise Alfie would have to be worried. For all of you wondering... Nope, I don't know Alfie personally, but I'm pretty sure that now I know Zoe, we can call ourselves Best Friends. Hooray! 

z: Yeah, something like that! 

Why did you come to Australia Zoe? Cause a pretty girl all on her own... 

z: Michael, shut up will you. You are making me blush! To answer your question, I'm here cause I wanted to meet you. Truly, that is the only reason. I wanted a holiday, so I decided to come visit you. That way we can bond some more and love each other for always and forever and ever. Yay! Also, you once told me a funny idea for a collaboration video if I ever visited you and I just really wanted to do that. So hence me being here, in Sydney.

Do you want to tell them why we are here, in my bathroom, or should I do it?

z: Why don't you go for it? It's your channel after all. 

Stop grinning woman! You are enjoying this too much and we haven't even started. Anyways, Zoe is the first beauty guru I have met before, so I thought... What is something beauty-ish we can do together? So one thing about me is that I have hairy legs.

z: Hairier than you might think. Come on, let us see. Show your sexy legs to the people at home.

Yeah, yeah... Look at my sexy legs. Whatever, I tweeted before that you could ask me any question if you used the hashtag #Moella, so we are going to answers these questions while waxing my legs... 

z: Moella? That sounds like a cow noise. MMOOOO, Mmoooeellaaa! Can you imagine cows actually making that noise?

I know right?! MOOOOO. Wow okay, this needs to stop. Maybe I can put this at the blooper section.

z: Did you ever get a blooper section up? I can't remember seeing those? 

No, I always forget, but shhhttt. Don't tell anyone. It's my secret! Are we going to start this video now? 

z: Yes we should. Let me attack these hairy legs of yours. 

Don't rip off my legs okay.

z: I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best. The wax strips have been warmed up already, cause I have been sitting on them and I have a hot bum, so far so good. In your world that means that you are going to be fiiinneee.

The creepy smile on your face tells me I shouldn't trust anything you are going to do now, but fine. I will man up and handle this. 

z: You can't go back now Mike. The wax strip is on your leg. Let's just hope everything will be alright, cause I have never waxed legs as hairy as yours. 

Just go for it yeah. Fast and hard? Like a band aid. I'll count from 3 to 1 and then you rip!

z: Does that mean, 3,2,1, go and then rip or 3,2,1 and then rip? Just to be sure you know. 

Let's just go for 3, 2, 1, go and then rip. Okay, now that we are settled... Let's start counting.   
3, 2 ... God, my heart is beating fast... I'm really nervous for this. Don't give me that look woman. It's pure torture... Fine, 1 and a half, 1 and a quarter, 1...

*Zoe rips of wax strips*

WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I WASN'T READY FOR THIS! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY GO! THIS IS BULLYING! GOOOOODDDD, MY LEG IS ON FIRE! ZOE STOP GIGGLING, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!   
Thankfully this feels... awww... really smooth... aw aw aw... and I'm quite excited about this... if this stupid burning sensation disappears.   
Let's get to the first question yeah? In the mean time you can put another wax strip on. What do you say about that?

z: Awww! I love how you are putting on a brave face, even though you are in so much pain. Mikey, I'm proud of you.   
Let me scroll through the twitter questions... Oh, who would you ship yourself with from Different Road?

Who would you ship yourself with Zoe? 

z: I'd ship myself with Liam. Oh, Mike, I have the best idea ever. How about you answer the question, at the same time I'm ripping of the wax strip? You know, as some form of distraction?

Sure. You ready? I would ship myself with... OOOHHH MYY FLLIIPPINNGG... Niall Horan... YIIKKESS!! THAT HURTS! LET'S JUST DO ONE LEG! PLEASE! THIS HURTS SO MUCH! Still. Very. Excited. Though... Just in case you cannot tell... Yay...

z: Djeez! I'm not even enjoying this... Well, I am a little, but I feel so bad! Really! I feel so bad for you! Come on let's do this quickly. Let's go for the next question. Would you rather poop glitter or puke confetti. I hate puking, so puking confetti would be a nice change. I would not hate that. Are you ready for this Michael?

Nope, but here we go. Obviously, you poop more than you puke, so I WOULD AAARRGGHH POOP GLITTER! GOSH... I WANT TO SWEAR SO MUCH RIGHT NOW, BUT I'M TRYING NOT TO DO IT! BUT GODDAMMIT TO THE PERSON WHO EVER INVENTED THIS! I HATE YOU! 

z: Let's just cool down for a bit yeah. Ha, Mike, you hugging your leg like that won't make the pain go away. 

Zoe, stop taunting me... Ugh! Why would people do this... Whhyyy?! Let's just go to the next question. So, this one says... Do you have a secret talent. Zoe? 

z: I like to sing a lot... Secretly... but I also like to do accents. 

Nice, nice... maybe our next collaboration video can be an Accent Challenge. Zoe! Look at my leg... How else are you going to wax it properly? Seriously, why are you shielding your eyes? Whyyyy? You aren't even the one in pain... GOSH! Okay, okay...   
My reply is... Taking a minute here... Oh that pain...  
ILikeToSingUnderTheShowerHardAndLoudAndLeadVocal... AUWCH AUWCH AUWCH! I'm going to faint! FAINT I TELL YOU! DAMN!

z: Come on Mike, we are almost there. It's all going to be worth it in the end. Just focus on the next question. Do yo want to read it? To take your mind of things?

Yes please... Oh, I like this one. Who is your OTP?

z: I think mine has to be Troyler. Come on, Troye and Tyler Oakley are adorable. So tell me Mike, you being friends with Troye. Are they dating?

Not that I'm aware of no, but you are friends with them too right? I mean... You even met Tyler Oakley and I didn't... How should I know then... *Mike rolls eyes*

z: What ever... Don't go sassy on me mister. So who is your OTP?

Mine has to be Zalfie. OOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGG!!!! I'M ON FIRE! LOOK HOW RED MY LEG IS... Alfie and you are the cutest... AGONY! The leg, not Zalfie, just so you know.

z: I'm just going to ask the next question right away, cause I can't handle torturing you anymore. So, if you could be anyone for a day, who would you be? I'd be Beyonce. 

If I could be anyone for a day I'd probably be... BRAD PITT! DAMN! PAIN! * Mike losing his balance and falling in the bath, starting to laugh hysterically after*  
I think we are done here for today. A Massive thank you to Zoe for enduring that *Shows hairy wax strips to the camera*

z: Awww! I think you are the brave one Mike. I feel really bad now. You don't hate me do you?

Not at all, so put that pouty face away. That is all for today's video, so if you liked it give it a big thumbs up. We also made a video on Zoe's channel. Go check that one out as well and when you are over there, subscribe. Cause she is awesome. 

I will see you all tomorrow! *Mike and Zoe wave to the camera*  
Peace out! *Covers Screen With Hand*

 

~ Musical Monday Vlog ~

Is it hi or hey?   
What's up everyone!? MCRocks In The House! Welcome! It's Monday, so that means I will be singing a song! A lot of you requested me to sing a slower song. Not only did you request that, you also requested for me to sing a pop song. You all want to know if I can sing a song like that just as good as a rock song. Well... I decided to give it a go and go for a song by my all time favourite band, Different Road! That's the biggest shock you had in your life right? *Holds note that says SARCASM*

Let me grab my lovely guitar with me. As you all know I named her. So say hi to Philly!   
Here it goes!

>   
> Baby I, I wanna know  
> What you think when you're alone  
> Is it me, yeah?  
> Are you thinking of me, yeah?  
> Oh, we've been friends now for a while  
> Wanna know that when you smile  
> Is it me, yeah?  
> Are you thinking of me, yeah?  
> Oh, oh
> 
> Girl, what would you do?  
> Would you wanna stay?  
> If I were to say
> 
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
> I wanna be first, yeah,  
> Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
> And if you, only knew  
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your last  
> Your last first kiss
> 
> Baby, tell me what to change  
> I'm afraid you'll run away  
> If I tell you what I wanna to tell you
> 
> Maybe I just got to wait  
> Maybe this is a mistake  
> I'm a fool, yeah  
> Baby I'm just a fool, yeah  
> Oh, oh
> 
> Girl, what would you do?  
> Would you wanna stay?  
> If I were to say
> 
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
> I wanna be first, yeah,  
> Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
> And if you, only knew  
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your last 
> 
> Your last first kiss 
> 
> Your last first kiss  
> Your last first kiss  
> Your last first kiss
> 
> Girl, what would you do?  
> Would you wanna stay?  
> If I were to say
> 
> Your last first kiss
> 
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
> I wanna be first, yeah,  
> Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
> And if you, only knew  
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your last
> 
> Your last first kiss
> 
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby, let me be your last  
> Your last first kiss  
> (Your last first kiss)  
> Oh  
> I wanna be last, yeah  
> Baby let me be your last
> 
> Your last first kiss  
> 

So yeah... That's it! If you liked the song, give it a thumbs up and let me know in the comments below.

I will see you all next Sunday!   
Peace out! *Covers Screen With Hand*


End file.
